


I'm Better Off Dead Anyway

by extremepenguin10



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremepenguin10/pseuds/extremepenguin10
Summary: A little Prinxiety one-shot originally written for 40 followers on Tumblr. I now have more ideas so it will have 4 parts in total.





	1. Part 1

_**Virgil…** _

_What?_

_**We had a deal, remember?** _

_I have no idea what you mean…_

_**You weren't supposed to tell them your name, remember? That was our deal.** _

_Uhhh…_

_**Virgil, you know what I have to do to you now…** _

_NO_

_**Yes** _

_I beg you, please, they're good people._

**_You can't trust anyone Virgil. You know that…_ **

_But they're different, they're my friends. I swear. I know Roman can be an ass sometimes, but he has a good heart. Logan can be a moron sometimes but he's good too. And Patton… don't even get me started on him… He's the sweetest person you will ever meet, he's like a Dad to me…_

_**You know I have to Virgil.** _

_Harm me not them, please, I'm better off dead anyway…_

_**Good** _

"Oh fuck I can't breathe." the dark trait said before he realized what was going on.

The dark trait shaking his head, usually that made the voice go away. This time however, it didn't work. Now he resorted to squeezing a pillow around his head. Still, he had no luck.

_Do you mind stopping now?_

**_No_ **

_Fuck off_

Saying that just made it worse, great now he couldn't see straight.

Thomas along with Logan, Patton and Roman were in the Mind Palace redecoration a bit when they all felt like they couldn't breath.

"Hey Thomas, are you starting to have a panic attack? Because it's kinda hard for us to breathe." Patton asked

"Actually no, I'm not. But you're right it is kinda hard to breathe."

They all looked at each other realizing who was missing.

_**Anxiety.** _

"I-I'll go check up on him" Roman said before sinking down.

[Third Person (I think, I can never tell how this stuff works)]

As Roman arrived in Virgil's 'room' he heard a loud thud come from upstairs.

"Virgil? Are you up there?" he asked.

No response.

"Virgil, I'm coming upstairs. If you don't respond I'm coming into your room" the Prince stated.

This time however, he heard a small whimper.

"A-Are you alright?" he called.

He walked closer to the door and knocked. The Prince heard another small whimper. He wondered what was going on.

The Prince wasted no time opening Anxiety's door. He was a bit surprised when he found Virgil on the floor. He has his knees brought all the way up to his chest, his face was buried in his knees as well. Amazingly, his hood wasn't up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Roman asked as he put his hand on Virgil's back.

The darker trait peeked his head out for his knees and whispered "Y-You shouldn't be h-here. I-It's too dangerous, b-besides you're probably here just to yell at me again. _T-That's what you a-always do._ "

That comment took Roman a bit off guard. He _didn't really_ mean to be that rude to Anxiety. _Did he?_

"I don't mean to be rude to you Virgil. I'm sorry for all the things I've said and done to you. I understand that you are not doing so great right now. So I just want to help you." he said.

"I-I feel l-like I can't breathe." he managed choke out.

"Virgil, I want you to breathe with me. Breathe in for four seconds, hold for seven seconds and breathe out for eight seconds." Roman replied with.

The darker trait followed the Prince's instructions. It seemed to calm him down a bit. Until he started sobbing.

[Virgil's POV]

_**He doesn't care, he's acting. He'll never care about you, nobody will.** _

_No_

**_You should just give up now. End it all._ **

_Bu-_

**_But what. You're to weak. I knew it. You can't do anything. You're not good enough._ **

[Now back to 3rd person (or whatever it is)]

"JUST STOP ALREADY." Anxiety screeched as he clutched his head.

This had spooked Roman and caused him to jump back about a foot. _What was going on?_

Now Anxiety was repeatedly banging his head into a pillow wild yelling "GET OUT."

"Anxiety," he paused. "Listen I just need you to breathe. Remember what you did you did for Thomas."

The darker trait seemed to slow down, but only for a couple of minutes. "Do you know what it's like Princey?" he coughed. "To have voices in your head. Telling you to kill yourself. Telling you that you aren't worth anything. Telling you that nobody cares."

Roman went silent. _He didn't know what it was like._

"It's not exactly easy to breathe when you can't even hear your own thoughts." Virgil continued.

"I know it's not easy but, please try. For Thomas." the Prince whispered.

"I'll try for…" he said, but the last part was too quiet to hear. Anxiety kept breathing, and it looked like it helped.

"Thanks" the darker trait said as he swiftly walked over to a dresser and got something. He tossed it over to the Prince.

"What's this?" th Prince asked. "A key to this room. Feel free to come here anytime, even if it's locked." Virgil replied with.

"Oh?" he said with a hint of confusion.

"Ok now get out because you're starting to get corrupted. I'll be in the mind palace soon." Virgil said.

"Alright." the Prince said while he was sinking down.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm not going to say much because I'm a troll.

**A/N:** Hello and welcome to the next part of I'm Better Off Dead Anyway! If you haven't read the first part, please go read it. Also, I beg you, if you are easily triggered by self harm, please  _ **DO NOT READ**_  this chapter, skip it. Most of this chapter will be Virgil's thinking. I apologize for this being so short, it was kinda hard for me to write and I changed the plot of this story significantly while in the middle of writing it.

* * *

_"Virgil run."_

"But I can't _leave_ you!"

"I'll be right behind you,  ** _I promise_**."

I had started to run but Roman never followed me. He was struggling to block the flames from the dragon. I knew he wasn't going to make it.

"Roman  _come on!_ "

" _Just go._ "

"Roman I'm  _not leaving without you_."

He tried to get to me but that didn't work too well. He threw his shield to the side while running toward me but he slipped and… It wasn't fair... I  _watched_  him  **die**.

Now I only had his sash, sword and his phone. I didn't bother getting anything else, I might become attached. Who am I kidding, I'm already attached. I'm also a mess, I haven't left my room in three weeks.

_**You should kill yourself.** _

_Stop..._

**_What's the matter, are you too weak? Too chicken?_ **

_I said stop..._

**_I knew it, you're pathetic, like that Prince._ **

_Fine. I give up._

**_Good._ **

Well, I knew this would happen. I  _would_  die alone.

I pulled up my sleeve, revealing my pale skin. I carefully looked it over, most of the scars were still visible.

Maybe, just maybe if they saw, they would  _understand_.

I walked over to my dresser and opened a drawer. In that drawer was a razor blade, I have no idea if it's still sharp.

I pressed my finger against the blade, just to test it.  _Yup, sharp_.

_**Do it** _

I dragged the blade across my arm repeatedly until it was almost dripping with blood.  _Maybe when they find my body, they'll finally see my pain._

_**Deeper** _

I gulped and pressed harder while dragging the blade.

It hurts but nobody cares anyway. Thomas never cared. Patton never cared. Logan never cared. Roman definetly never cared, no matter how many times he said he did, he didn't.

I will always be forgotten... left behind... looked over. They probably won't even find me right away.

I'm sorry Princey... I  **need**  you...

_Wait_...  **No**   _the others!._ I can't leave them, _they_   **need**  me,  _Thomas_   **needs**  me!

"S-Shit- PATTON? LOGAN?" I managed to choke out in my weakened state.

Ugh... it's hard to see straight...

**Thud**


	3. LIVESTREAM

Hey so I'm doing a livestream on YouNow. If you want to watch, my YouNow is extremepenguin10.


End file.
